ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Trap/Realistic Version
A Trap is a portable containment unit used for the temporary storage or transport of ghosts. Description The user must use the Proton Pack's Capture Stream that allows for the containment of ghosts. After wrangling a ghost with the Capture Stream, drop a Muon Trap. Once deployed, every trap shoots up a locator beam to about eye-level making it easier for you to spot. Maneuver your ghost over the trap to trigger it to spring open and suck the ghost in. Once caught in the Trap Cone, the ghost will attempt to escape-with varying degrees of success depending on the ghost's Trap Resistance. Yank it toward the center of the cone until it's completely inside the Muon Trap. Upgrades ---- Name: Fast Trap Category: Trap Upgrade: Increases Ghost Trap Draw Down Rate. Desc: Extensive tinkering has revealed that removing the Ghost Trap's magnetic buffer plate and its attached shield panels maximizes charge accumulation and yields the maximum ghost draw down rate possible. Rest assured that the removal of this buffer plate and shield assembly probably doesn't compromise user safety in any way. Upgrading the Muon Trap's draw-down rate allows you to wrangle ghosts into the traps a lot faster. Like the Super Slammer, this helps you clear ares much quicker and struggle less with ghosts. ---- Name: Slam Dunk Trapping Category: Trap Upgrade: Enables Slam Dunking Desc: Loosening the Ghost Trap's magnetic buffer plate allows a greater surplus charge accumulation in the secondary containment coils which greatly decreases the trap's close range triggering threshold. If a dazed ghost is slammed to the ground near a trap, it can be drawn down instantly, completely bypassing the trap's containment cone deployment phase. The occasional venting of plasma through the pack's primary intake vent is nothing to worry about (though minor carpet singeing has been reported). When it comes to traps, this upgrade is the most fun and useful of them all. By enabling Slam Dunk Trapping, you can use your Capture Stream to slam ghosts directly into the traps, bypassing the need to wrangle them over the locator beam and into the Trap Cone. This also increases the speed with which you capture ghosts, granting you much-needed time while surrounded by aggressive specters. Trivia *According to Drew Haworth, Creative Director on Ghostbusters: The Video Game, there were discussions of Traps that players could plant like trip mines. Once set, it was like a 'super bomb' that pulled everything in the room including physical objects. Reddit AMA "AMA with the developers of 2009's Ghostbusters: The Video Game!" 7/16/16 Drew Haworth says: "There was a lot of discussion about having traps that you could stick, like trip mines. You could stick them on ceilings or on walls. There was a trap that once you set it, it was like a super bomb. It would pull everything in, everything in the room, into it, including physical objects ." *Both the Blast and Capture Stream are seen used in the The Real Ghostbusters episode 53 - "Knock, Knock". References Gallery Primary Canon GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap43.png|Trap on belt in Checking Out the Library Level GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap94.png|Trap on belt in Checking Out the Library Level GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap07.png|Trap on belt at end of Checking Out the Library Level MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPossessedCinematic09.jpg|Trap on belt in Museum of (Super)Natural History Level cut scene GhostTrappinginGBTVGRVIcon.png|Trap in use GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap28.png|Trap in use in Central Park Cemetery Level GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap32.png|Trap in use in Central Park Cemetery Level GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap51.png|Trap in use in Central Park Cemetery Level Non Canon TrapRVStasisMineModels.jpg|Models of both versions TrapRealisticVersionModel.jpg|Model of regular version Category:Equipment Category:GB:TVG Equipment